


Lust For Strife

by Samuraiter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: Kyu reflects upon a conversation at the end of one of her hardest assignments as a Love Fairy: Cloud Strife.





	Lust For Strife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> I decided to mash up two of the requests into one fill. The question of how Kyu might handle a difficult case like Cloud proved too entertaining for me to resist, though the results are a little bittersweet.

_So you wanna know if you were my hardest case ever, huh? Well, I'll have you know, I've got a pretty strict confidentiality agreement when it comes to that kind of stuff, and my lips are sealed, no matter how many times you talk me into this bed. Yes, even if you do that one thing! Let's just say that I've been to some pretty strange places, and the rules you know aren't always the ones that are in play. I'll leave it at that. ... Yes, no matter how many times you do that one thing! I swear, there are times when I think I shouldn't have helped you unleash that inner sexual animal of yours._

_I'll just leave it at this: You were pretty tough, but at least you didn't have the deck stacked against you from the get-go. Some guys ... just aren't that lucky_.

* * * *

Cloud had a seat at one of the tables at the restaurant – not one of the finest places in Wutai, but it did not need to be. He needed a place to hide, not a place to eat. He looked to his left, then to his right. No one at the table but him. He released a deep breath he had been holding. For once, it looked like he might be at peace.

And then the pink-haired Love Fairy appeared next to him, as if she had always been there, and she sighed, saying, "Okay, look. I get it. You've got things on your mind. Who doesn't? But I don't think you understand that I'm here to _help_ you, not heckle you." She narrowed her eyes, her face extremely close to his. "And I've told you that a bunch of times, but it doesn't look like it's getting through that thick skull of yours. Why won't –"

"I can't answer you, Kyu," he interrupted, trying to move his mouth as little as possible. "This is a public place. I don't want people to think I'm sitting here talking to myself."

"Horse shit," Kyu replied, frowning. "There are times when _all you do_ is talk to yourself, so don't give me that. I think you're just scared." Her face turned sympathetic. "Like I said before, I get it. You've been through some stuff. I really don't think you should let that get in the way of, you know, taking advantage of the fact that you're surrounded by several willing sexual partners. Seriously. You don't even have to shake this tree to make the fruit fall. It's going to _jump_ at you. C'mon, Cloud –" She purposely made her eyes as big and gooey as possible. "– work with me, here! Let's get you laid!"

"You're not the only voice in my head, you know," he mumbled, looking down at the table. "And you don't wanna know what the other one keeps telling me to do."

Kyu did not answer him immediately, since one of the servers came up to the table to take his order, and she politely waited for the two of them to be alone again before she said, her face serious, "That's the kind of thing that you don't want to handle on your own, you know. Pushing people away won't help you get better, it'll just –" She sighed. "– that's really not my bag. I can't fix something like that. I can just point you towards somebody who can be there for you. Maybe even several somebodies, if you let me."

The server dropped off green tea and hot-and-sour soup. "What if ... I'm no good for them? It doesn't matter how they are for me if there's nothing I can for them." Cloud took a second to pick his words. "And ... who's supposed to protect them from me?"

"Hmph." Kyu rested her elbows on the table. "I don't think you're giving your friends enough credit here. They're more than capable of taking care of themselves. They wouldn't be involved with you at all if they weren't." She smiled. "And I'd say two out of the three have a pretty good idea that you're dealing with that other voice in your head. All you've really got to do is open up and at least _try_ to be yourself." The smile faded. "I know that's pretty hard, especially now, but I know you've still got some marbles knocking around up there." She thumped him on the forehead. "Just gotta use 'em."

"Nothing shakes that positive attitude of yours, huh?" He sighed. "All right. Which one? I mean, if I've got to commit to something, I might as well get your opinion, right?"

"Not that easy, mister," Kyu said, grinning. "You shouldn't let people make your decisions for you. Besides, if I were in your shoes, I'd just pick all three. You'd be surprised what they talk about when you're not around." The look on his face must have been priceless, since she had to stifle a laugh before she continued, saying, "Well, okay, the only one I wouldn't pick would be Yuffie, but that's just because she's still got some growing up to do. Why do you think you're all here in Wutai, anyway? She's got some stuff to settle with –" She caught herself. "– gotta remember that you don't have the walkthrough to fall back on. Don't mind what I just said. Look at the others."

Cloud was looking at her like she had two heads, but she ignored that.

"Didn't you tell me your mom weighed in on that, back in that flashback you –" She caught herself again. "– you know, when you went back home to see her again? Didn't she tell you something that seemed weirdly specific and applicable to your present-day life situation? I think it's probably in your best interest to just go with that. After all, if you can't trust your mom, who can you trust?" A weak laugh, like she had issues believing several of the things that she was saying. "I mean, seriously, what did she say to you?"

"I'm starting to think you're just messing with me." He was mumbling again. "Go away."

Kyu sighed. "Okay. Fine. Clam up again. Sooner or later, something's going to happen that's going to make you regret spending so much time waffling on this, and I won't be there to say 'I told you so'. If you don't man up and make a decision, somebody else is going to make it for you, and, for once, you're really not going to want them to." She got up from the table. "Just saying. Don't let this one get away from you, Cloud."

She vanished after that, and Cloud did not see her again.

 **END**.


End file.
